megaman_gx_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
ElecMan
ElecMan (エレキマン, ErekiMan) is an electric Naviroid bounded to human partners, Jack Zap/Count Zap and his wife Ann Zap, ElecMan is one of WWW's Naviroids and attacks the city's power plant. He can control and generate electricity. He was built to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. At the time of his creation, ElecMan was often hailed as one of the greatest creations and boasts razor-sharp judgement, as well as a physical agility that would not be matched until the creation of QuickMan. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by Dr. Wily. His Specialty Attack, the Thunder Beam, fires off devastating bolts of very high-voltage electrical energy in multiple directions, with sufficient power to go through multiple enemies with one shot and even break through solid rocks. ElecMan is very conceited and egotistical, with something of a sadistic streak in him, but is otherwise very responsible and competent. In his spare time, he has taken up playing the electric guitar. "The power of electricity is the greatest power!" :—ElecMan. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kirby Morrow (English), Suzuki Chihiro (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Jack Zap/Count Zap (bounded male partner) *Ann Zap (bounded female partner) Neutral *MegaMan Rivals Enemies Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities Attacks *'Floatshoes': ElecMan is always floating and can ignore the effects of harmful panels. This somewhat carries over as a Link Navi, as he still takes damage from Poison Panels when used to navigate around. *'Thunder Beam': ElecMan fires off devastating bolts of very high-voltage electrical energy in multiple directions, with sufficient power to go through multiple enemies with one shot and even break through solid rocks. *'Thunderbolt': ElecMan fires a thunderbolt down the row. *'Dash Elec Sword': ElecMan forms an Elec Sword and dashes towards the player before executing the attack. Paralyzes. It is his exclusive chip. *'Sequence Bolt': ElecMan makes several panels flash a few times, then proceeds to hit those panels. In the anime, it was also a Battle Chip that could regenerate his energy within seconds if he was fighting near electricity. *'Electric Boomer': ElecMan fires a ball of electricity that hits the target twice. Used only in the first game. *'Set Rod': ElecMan will summon a couple of Tesla coils onto the player's side of the field. They obstruct the player's movement, and when they are hit by Thunder Bolt, they can spread the damage in a + pattern extending across the whole field. They can be easily destroyed with a charge shot. *'Direct Current': ElecMan uses his finger to stun and damage MegaMan. ElecMan will use this every time MegaMan hits him. *'Lightning Blaze': ElecMan summons storm clouds to strike down lightning. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *ElecMan Mega Man Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Male Naviroids Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Electric-types